<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向】当康纳把你一脚踹下床 by harmonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014213">【乙女向】当康纳把你一脚踹下床</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica'>harmonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女向】当康纳把你一脚踹下床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　     当清晨暖洋洋的阳光透过窗户洒在你身上时，你趴在地上，茫然地眨了眨眼，思考这一切是怎么发生的。</p><p>　　昨晚明明是好好躺在床上睡着的。</p><p>　　 事情还是得从昨天晚上开始讲起。</p><p>　　你和康纳从波士顿一路策马狂奔回到达文波特家园。由于任务的一个小失误，你不得不咬着牙忽视着腿上流血的伤口带来的疼痛。直到终于赶回庄园马厮，你身形一晃，险些从马上摔落。 　　你撞进一个带着熟悉气味的怀抱。康纳脸上带着担忧，小心翼翼地避开你腿上的伤口，将你打横抱起，急匆匆带回屋里包扎。</p><p>　　阿基里斯无奈地说教了你两句，你只能唯唯诺诺地朝老导师点头，并在康纳用力把绷带缠上你小腿时压抑着痛呼，你不想让他自责。康纳一定会认为你的受伤是他的责任，他总是这样，把一切揽在自己身上。</p><p>　　你承认，作为兄弟会的一名刺客，这样的康纳让你觉得十分安心。可作为他的恋人，你只会觉得不安。</p><p>　　          天色已晚，你只好在庄园的客房留宿。</p><p>　　康纳一直待在你床前，他反坐着椅子，双手搭着椅背，脑袋搁在手臂上。你一直觉得这样的康纳……非常可爱。</p><p>　　是的，可爱。尽管有着高大的身材与坚毅的脸庞，康纳有些时候还是像个孩子一样。他天真又坚定，纯真且诚实。连表达爱意都是青涩而小心。</p><p>　　“一点也不疼了。”你对他微笑，假的，疼死了。“不要担心我，是我不够小心……”</p><p>　　“是我不好，我应该考虑得更周全，那时如果我能反应得更快一点，你就不会受伤。”耷拉着脑袋的康纳像一条低落的大狼犬，如果不是你的腿还受伤，你真想过去抱住他，揉揉他的头发。</p><p>　　你察觉到康纳今天格外疲惫，尽管你还没有倦意，你还是礼貌地表明自己要入睡了。你掖过被角躺好，安静地侧过身子。</p><p>　　但你听见靴子掉落在地的碰撞声，然后身侧的床铺一沉，陷了下去——康纳坐上床沿，动作很轻地躺在你身边。</p><p>　　你感觉自己原本就急促的心跳变得更快，但你清楚康纳只是太累了，他并没有别的意思。</p><p>　　对于感情，他就像一个纯情的男孩，阿基里斯教导他要尊重女性。第一次接吻时，康纳青涩又慌张，最终还是你扯着他的领口主导了这个初吻——当然，他学什么都很快，之后便不再生涩，甚至还意外地熟练。</p><p>　　“我想陪着你，睡吧。”康纳低沉的声音带着浓浓倦意，带上了一丁点沙哑，你却觉得这声音……该死的性感。</p><p>　　他的手臂不小心碰到了你，带着令人安心的热度，但他立刻灼伤般挪开了手，还十分绅士地给了你一定的空间。</p><p>　　“晚安，康纳。”你轻声说，拽紧了被子。康纳的确太累了，身边的呼吸声很快变得平稳，只有你心猿意马，许久才陷入睡眠。</p><p>　　好啦，这下你们真的是盖着被子纯睡觉。一切都很好，直到……</p><p>        直到第二天早上你脸朝下趴在地板上醒来。康纳也没有好好躺在床上，他趴在床铺另一边的地板上，睡得死死的。</p><p>　　还好腿上的伤口只是开裂了一点点，但已经不影响走路了。你无奈地拖着腿挪过去叫醒康纳，康纳意识到自己睡梦中做的事情，又开始自责。</p><p>　　用过早饭，你揉着酸痛的腰打着哈欠——地板太硬，硌得慌，睡不好。阿基里斯也在客厅，年老的前刺客导师起得很早。你朝他打了个招呼，他点头示意。突然，他注意到你的动作——</p><p>　　阿基里斯表情顿时变得十分复杂，他欲言又止地看看康纳，止言又欲地看看你。几度想要开口，又闭上了嘴。</p><p>　　他走到门角，用力跺了几下拐杖，示意康纳过去。康纳茫然地跟了上去。</p><p>　　你看见阿基里斯神色不满地厉声训斥着康纳，偶尔还往你这边看两眼，眼神里带着歉意。而康纳，他茫然地望着他的导师，似乎不明白他在责备什么。说着说着，他突然神色慌张地拼命摇头，你能看见他深色皮肤下耳根透出一点难以察觉的微红。</p><p>　　天。你转过身捂着变得滚烫的脸，你大概猜到阿基里斯误会些什么了。</p><p>                 你背过身去装作在拨弄柴火的样子，听到阿基里斯生气地出去并关上门的声音，然后，你听见熟悉的脚步声在你背后响起，越来越近，最后停住。</p><p>　　“我睡相很糟糕吗？”康纳小声说，“抱歉，一直以来我都习惯了……但我没想到另一个人在身边时会这样。”</p><p>　　“一直以来？”你疑惑道，“你一直都会滚下床吗？”</p><p>　　“偶尔。只有做了不好的梦才会这样。也许是对梦境做出了一些反应吧，没事的，我已经习惯了。”康纳轻描淡写地说。</p><p>　　你有些担忧，你轻轻给了康纳一个拥抱。康纳比你高得多壮得多，你只能堪堪环抱住他宽厚的后背。</p><p>　　“这不太好，你需要放松，康纳。”你把脸埋在他结实的胸膛，恶作剧般蹭了蹭，满意地感受到他的胸膛起伏得更快了。</p><p>　　“和我睡在一起你会做噩梦。唔……这样吗，我还以为我会给你一个好梦。”</p><p>　　“不、不是！”康纳解释道，“你每次都是我最好的美梦。” 他似乎想到了梦中的内容，耳根发烫。</p><p>　　“……”你知道康纳不会说情话，但你觉得，从他口中说出的这句普通的实话，比世间任何情话都要动听。</p><p>　　“嗯？那我要怎么样才能让你睡得安稳些呢？”</p><p>　　“不需要，你好好待在我身边就行了。”他将手放在你腰间，紧紧地搂住。</p><p>　　“你是因为我受的伤，才让你梦到不好的东西吗，康纳？”你突然意识到了什么，试探性地问道，许久，他才闷闷不乐地点了点头。</p><p>　　你叹了口气，将这个沮丧的男人抱得更紧了。</p><p>　　“别怕，康纳，我就在你触手可及的位置，你只要伸手，就能抓住我。”</p><p>　　“做个关于我的好梦吧。不然，以后你又把我踹地上……我会很疼的。”你的声音很轻很轻，还把“以后”这个单词念得很快，但你确定康纳听到了。</p><p>　　因为你听见他心跳声如鼓擂，你也一样。</p><p>　　“我……”不等他说完，你从他怀里抬起头，撞进他那温暖的棕色眼睛中。现在，那双锐利的眼睛温柔得只盛得下你一个人。</p><p>　　你闭上了眼，一只手揪着他的前襟，微微踮起了脚尖，就像你们初吻时一般——吻上他的唇。康纳也将另一只手搭在你的腰上，低头加深了这个吻。</p><p>　　此刻无需多言，以吻封缄。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　你不知道康纳那天梦见了什么可怕的事情。</p><p>　　你不知道他那天为什么想要躺在你身边。</p><p>　　你不知道他只是想看着你的睡颜。你们都身为刺客，不知道明天和意外哪一个先来。</p><p>　　所以康纳只敢偷偷的想，想着未来的每一天的醒来，枕边都有你安静的睡脸。噢……只要别又在睡梦中把你踹下床。</p><p>　　这是非常幸福的事情。康纳不懂得别人说的浪漫是什么。但这是他所期待的，最美好的清晨的画面。</p><p>P.S. 第二次，康纳没有做噩梦，也没有在睡梦中把你踹下床。</p><p>因为这一次，你们俩一整夜都没睡：)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>